grimmfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Келли Беркхард
|Вид=Гримм |Пол=Женский |Возраст= |Отношения= Рид Беркхард (муж) Мари Кесслер (сестра) Джордж (брат) Ник Беркхард (сын) Джина Сарафини (подруга) |Статус= мертва |Работа= |Галерея = Галерея}} Келли Бёркхард — Гримм, сестра Мари Кесслер, вдова Рида Бёркхарда и мать Ника Бёркхарда. История До событий серии До некоторых пор единственной версией было то, что она вместе с мужем была убита Соледадом Маркеза в 1994 году в Райнбеке штата Нью-Йорк. Её сына Ника под опеку взяла старшая сестра Келли, Мари, незадолго до произошедшего. После аварии Мари сообщила Нику о гибели его родителей. Однако в эпизоде становится известно, что в автокатастрофе вместе с отцом Ника погибла не Келли, а её подруга Джина. 317-Younger_Kelly.png Настоящее Келли скрывалась и выслеживала Акиру Кимуру, единственного выжившего из шакалов, подозреваемых в её убийстве, продолжавших искать Монеты Закинтоса. Ей удалось скрыться от полиции после обследования гостиничного номера Кимуры, расправившись с которым в доме Ника и Джульетты, раскрыла свою личность сыну. ( ) Позднее она помогает Бёркхарду с расследованием нападений сквернозуба, рассказывает об истории Гриммов, после чего помогает справиться с Морнессером. ( , ) Пытаясь добиться помощи в исцелении Джульетты, Келли неумышленно убивает Кэтрин Шейд, после чего уезжает, чтобы уничтожить монеты Закинтоса ( ), и спустя год возвращается с Адалиндой и её новорождённой дочерью, после чего, приняв участие в похищении ребёнка у Виктора, увозит девочку. ( , ) В 4 сезоне 21 серии (Головная боль) Келли приезжает в Портленд с Дианой, после электронного письма Джульетты о том, что Ник в опасности. В доме Ника её ждёт ловушка. Кеннет убивает её. В этой же серии Ник находит отрубленную голову Келли в коробке в своём доме. Личность Келли совершенно не беспокоит нарушение законов. Во время охоты в молодости она проявляла безжалостность, что породило глубокую неприязнь к существам, что, в свою очередь, повело за собой шок, когда она узнала, что Ник дружит с парочкой существ, хотя, проведя с ними некоторое время и поняв, насколько сильно Ник доверяет им, она была готова переосмыслить свои взгляды. Королевские семьи ей ненавистны ввиду их вины во многочисленных бесчеловечных переворотах. Была очень скрытной, чувствуя, что Ник не готов узнать тёмную сторону матери, и тайком угнала автомобиль, когда должна была сесть на поезд. Однако, несмотря на это, своим поведением она показывает бесконечную любовь к сыну. Способности Гримма Как Гримм, она может видеть вещи, которые не видят обычные люди. Келли физически сильна, ловка и вынослива, а также очень опасна и зачастую во время борьбы с существом не в силах контролировать свои инстинкты убийцы. Очень скрытна. Была в состоянии отвести нападения Ника, несмотря на то, что он моложе и физически мощнее, а также нанести сокрушительный удар Акире Кимуре. При ней всегда складной нож. Отношения Родственники * Рид Бёркхард — муж * Ник Бёркхард — сын * Мари Кесслер — сестра * Келли — внук Галерея 122-promo5.jpg 122-promo10.jpg 122 Woman in Black.jpg 122-Kelly Burkhardt-Palms Motor Hotel.png Kelly Burkhardt.png 122-Nick's mom.gif 201promo3.jpg 201promo5.jpg Bad teeth S2.jpg 201-Kelly Burkhardt with castration blade.png 201-Nick and Kelly Burkhardt heart to heart moment.gif 202-promo4.jpg 202-promo9.jpg 202-promo10.jpg 202-promo11.jpg 202-Kelly Burkhardt.png 202-Kelly tearful goodbye with Nick.gif 317-promo2.jpg 317-promo4.jpg 317-promo6.jpg 317-promo8.jpg 317-promo9.jpg 317-promo10.jpg 317-Younger Kelly.png 317-Kelly.png 317-Kelly saves Adalind.jpg 317-Kelly holds the baby.jpg 317-Baby messing with locket.png 318-promo10.jpg 318-Kelly arrested.jpg 318 Kelly and Diana.png Kelly nick S3E18.jpg 421-Nick finds his mom's head in a box.gif 421 Kelly's Head.jpg 501-Two heads.jpg 508-Nick at his mom's grave.jpg 613-Strength of the Grimm's Blood.png 613-Kelly and Marie.png Интересные факты * До событий серии Келли была известна как «Женщина в чёрном», поскольку носила чёрную одежду на протяжении всего эпизода. * Носила чёрное во всех эпизодах, в которых появлялась. * Е-мэйл, который она использует, чтобы держать контакт с Ником, — bheadr@toomail.net. * В 1 серии 5 сезона (Личность Гримма) Адалинда решает назвать их с Ником сына Келли, в честь мамы Ника. en:Kelly Burkhardt Категория:Персонажи Категория:Гримм Категория:Люди Категория:Умершие